I'm Not Your Girlfriend
by withflyingcolors
Summary: Kelsey always claims that she is not Ryan's girlfriend. Why does she have such a problem with that? And why does she always seem to care about nothing. There has got to be some depth to that, and Ryan isn't going to take no for an answer.


Like any given day, Ryan Laserbeam was lounging on the couch in True's office while True and Lulu scrutinized the room.

"I can't believe that this whole place is yours," Lulu said in amazement, tying back her raven black hair.

"I know," True agreed, staring at the spacious room. "So when I redesign my new office, what else should I put in it? I want it to be sophisticated, but fun."

"A trampoline," Ryan blurted out without missing a beat. The girls acted as if they didn't even hear him.

"Hmm," True thought out loud. "I need something that represents Mad Style, but I can't think of what. We need it to be business, but not too boring, otherwise there's no point in even redecorating."

"A trampoline," Ryan repeated, but the girls ignored him again.

"A hot tub," Lulu interjected. "After a long day of work, you can just jump in and relax. Plus, it gives you the chance to show off your cute swimsuit line," Lulu said with a bright smile.

"Or a trampoline," Ryan said again, finally catching the girls' attention. They turned to him with scowls on their faces.

"A trampoline? Really, Ryan?" True asked, skeptical. "Why should I listen to you? You don't even work here," she stated, hands on her hips.

"I'm here all the time anyways. Might as well listen to my ideas."

"Fine," True huffed. "What are your ideas?" she asked with a dramatic eye roll.

"Were you not listening? A trampoline." True looked over at Lulu, who regretfully nodded.

"Fine, we can put in a trampoline," she said sorrowfully. Only for a few moments though, for then her face brightened. "You know, that would actually be pretty cool."

"I told you. Who's the smart one now?" Ryan asked cockily.

"Not you, Mr. My rash looks like Taylor Swift," Lulu retorted.

"It was realistic!" he defended as Kelsey strode into the office.

"Jimmy wants to talk to you," she said to True, who looked surprised, and wondered aloud what he wanted, walking briskly out of the room. Lulu looked at the two remaining people, quickly catching the memo.

"Well, I just gotta go…", and sprinted out of the room without finishing her sentence.

"What did Jimmy want? Is this more about "Fire and Ice?" he mocked, screaming the band name in Jimmy's obnoxious "Fire and Ice" voice.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you tell her that he wanted to see her?"

"Because. I didn't want them to see me do this," she said, leaning forward onto the couch and kissing Ryan on the cheek. Seeing as Kelsey barely ever initiated any sort of physical contact, Ryan was pleased.

"So are you like my girlfriend now?" he questioned for about the fourth time that week.

"I guess," she said in her same bored tone of voice, but Ryan swore he saw a small hint of a smile hidden somewhere in that expression. Ryan smiled too because coming from her, an "I guess" was practically a yes. And she hadn't said no.

"Do you want to go to Happy Berry Yum Yum with me?"

"Sure," Kelsey said with a shrug of the shoulders, grabbing Ryan's hand as they left the room.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked, pointing towards the counter.

"Vanilla. I like vanilla."

"But they have every flavor known on earth!"

"I like vanilla."

"Fine," he said as they walked up to the counter, pulling out his tattered wallet. "I'll have a double blueberry swirl and she'll have a vanilla."

"I like vanilla," she repeated. Ryan just rolled his eyes at her strange antics of her unnecessary comments.

They ate their frozen yogurts slowly- slower than Ryan had ever eaten anything in his entire life. He was okay with that though, because that meant spending more time with his girlfriend. He was surprised that she agreed. She usually responded with an "I'm not your girlfriend,", so this was certainly a step up. Plus she kissed him on the cheek without any reason. No seven year old outfits and no bears being won. She just decided to kiss him for no reason. Besides the hand holding, she never initiated the contact without a reason. Something was up.

"So I'm your boyfriend now," Ryan casually brought up, a smile plastered on his face with his dimples emerging.

"Not really," she said with a plastic spoon in her mouth.

"You agreed when I said it earlier."

"No I didn't," Kelsey defended, shoving another spoonful of vanilla frozen yogurt into her mouth in the hopes that she would be able to avoid this conversation. They'd argued countless times over the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. She liked him, and he obviously liked her, but Kelsey didn't want Ryan to be her boyfriend. It was complicated.

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Kelsey," he urged, and she couldn't resist that stupid smile and those dumb, adorable dimples that appeared every time he smiled at her.

"Fine," she said with a frown. "But I don't want you to be."

"What?"

"I guess you're my boyfriend, but I don't want you to be."

"So you're dumping me?" Ryan asked, utterly confused.

"No."

"Okay, I officially don't understand anything anymore," he said, not even bothering to try and make sense of his "girlfriend". He didn't even know what they were.

The next few minutes were filled with silence between the pair, unhappy looks on both of their faces.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Kelsey suddenly sputtered out, breaking the awkward silence.

"Why what?"

"Why I don't want to date you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the same thing every time. I tell or ask you something, but you always answer with your little "I don't care" attitude, so what's the point?" Ryan sighed. What was her deal? She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. At first, her lack of ambition was what Ryan liked about her, but he wanted her to like him too. Clearly, that wasn't working out in his favor.

Kelsey unexpectedly slapped the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Ryan, though Kelsey somehow hoped it would.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, his disappointment gone in a flash.

"Nothing."

"Kelsey."

"Okay. So I act I don't care about anything, but maybe I care a lot. Maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend because then I might up actually liking your and then eventually you'll drop me like everyone else has in my life, and I can't handle that!"

Two things occurred after her little outburst. First off, Kelsey was breathing as if she'd just ran a marathon and Ryan was starting at her with his mouth wide open, speechless. Aside for her message about Amanda's freak out a few days prior, he'd never seen her speak with much noticeable emotion. And this topped the first by a landslide.

Secondly, a single tear slid down her cheek, which Kelsey quickly wiped away, but not before Ryan noticed the salty liquid.

"Kelsey," he said, grabbing her hands from across the table. "I'm not going to just "drop you". I don't do that."

"How do you know?" Kelsey asked bitterly. "Everyone else has."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, honestly curious. Kelsey took a large breath, pausing.

"My dad left when I was 13 because he didn't like us anymore. My mom doesn't get along with me and the last time she even smiled at me was the Bonnie and Clyde play. My friends stopped talking to me because I bored them."

"I'm not them. I've liked you since 9th grade. I'm not stopping now. Or ever." He pointed towards her empty yogurt cup. "Are you done with that?"

"I guess."

"Good," he said, following cue and throwing both his and hers into a nearby trashcan. "Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside the shop, into the hallway.

"What?"

He promptly grabbed her waist and kissed Kelsey full on the mouth. She responded by kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they both hoped that no one would come down to interrupt them. . Kelsey smiled into the kiss- a real genuine smile unseen by most.

"What?" she asked once they both pulled away long enough to get any words out.

"They would have kicked me out if I did that inside." he explained, hands still sitting firmly on her waist. They may have stopped making out for the time being, but he wasn't letting go.

"So, are you my girlfriend now?" he asked, teasing her.

"I guess," she said, a real obvious smirk playing on her lips before kissing him again.

The "I guess" turned into a running joke. Seven years later, Ryan brought her to Snackleberry Junction, brother company to Happy Berry Yum Yum for a dinner date. He got down on his knee and pulled out a shimmering ring in a little velvet box. Before placing it delicately on her finger, he had a simple question.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I guess," she responded, the same smirk reappearing on her face before smothering his face with kisses.

* * *

This is OLD. I wrote this over a year ago. But fanfiction was being ridiculous and wouldn't let me post anything for the longest time. But here we are. And I won't be posting much since I'll be starting university soon. But I'm still here. Sort of. Enjoy. :)


End file.
